justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Yeah! Meccha Holiday
(Yeah! Meccha Holiday) |image = |artist = (松浦 亜弥) |game = |year = 2002 |from = album |tvfilm = |dg = |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 2 (Average) |nogm = 6 |nowc = YeahMeccha |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = Pink |dura = 3:49 |pictos = 136}}" " ("Yeah! Meccha Holiday") by (松浦 亜弥) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female teenager with brown hair styled with bangs and a high side ponytail, with a hairband that contains two orange beads supporting on the ponytail. She wears a pink strapless tube top with orange and cyan flowers decorated on the top and bottom parts and hot pink shorts with orange and cyan flowers. She also wears a large orange belt with a cyan buckle and purple boots with yellow cloth bands tied on the top. Her accessories include orange bangles on her left wrist. She has a thin brown outline. Background The background is a bedroom with yellow walls and wooden floor. There are a red fan on the left, a red carpet, a white table on the right with an ice cream cup on it, a sky blue bed with a basket and two pink puppets, a full book shelf, two sunflowers with sunglasses, and several other objects on the wall (such as sticky notes, a yellow clock and a calendar opened on the August page). The door is green and constantly opens throughout the routine, revealing a grassy meadow (which is replaced by a shore with a bench and a palm tree in the final part of the routine). Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your left hand on your hip and curve your right hand upwards. Gold Moves 2 and 5: Just point to the left, but upwards with your right hand while your right leg is up. Gold Move 3: Point your left hand up and right hand down. Gold Move 4: Shake both hands. Gold Move 6: Point to yourself with your right hand. Yeahholiday gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Yeahholiday gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Yeahholiday gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 5 Yeahholiday gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 5 in-game Yeahholiday gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Yeahholiday gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Yeahholiday gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Yeahholiday gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Yeahholiday gm 6.png|Gold Move 6 Yeahholiday gm 6.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game Trivia *The following Easter Eggs can be spotted throughout the routine. **''Pop Star'' (P2) makes an appearance before the second verse. **Both coaches from Love Revolution 21 appear on the poster. Whenever "Morning Musume" is sung, they start moving their legs. **The background of Mickey (Hawaii version) appears at the end of the routine. *The first lancet of the clock spins very quickly, while the second one is completely motionless. *The background and outfit were inspired from the music video. *The cyan parts in the coach's outfit is lighter and has a full opacity outline in the menu assets. *The avatar has a lighter hair color than the actual coach. *The pictograms telling to move from one side to another have white arrows instead of blue arrows (which would match the coach s glove). Gallery Game Files Yeahholiday cover generic.png|''Yeah! Meccha Holiday'' ( ) Yeahholiday ava.png|Avatar on Yeahmeccha background element 1.png|Background element 1 Yeahmeccha background element 2.png|Background element 2 Yeahmeccha background element 3.png|Background element 3 Yeahmeccha background element 4.png|Background element 4 Yeahmeccha background element 5.png|Background element 5 Yeahmeccha background element 6.png|Background element 6 Yeahmeccha background element 7.png|Background element 7 Yeahmeccha background element 8.png|Background element 8 Yeahmeccha background element 9.png|Background element 9 Yeahmeccha background element 10.png|Background element 10 Yeahmeccha background element 11.png|Background element 11 Yeahmeccha background element 12.png|Background element 12 Yeahmeccha background element 13.png|Background element 13 Yeahmeccha background element 14.png|Background element 14 Yeahmeccha background element 15.png|Background element 15 Yeahmeccha background element 16.png|Background element 16 Yeahmeccha background element 17.png|Background element 17 Yeahmeccha background element 18.png|Background element 18 Yeahmeccha background element 19.png|Background element 19 Yeahmeccha background element 20.png|Background element 20 Yeahmeccha background element 21.png|Background element 21 Yeahmeccha background element 22.png|Background element 22 Yeahmeccha background element 23.png|Background element 23 In-Game Screenshots Yeahholiday jdwii2 menu.png|''Yeah! Meccha Holiday'' on the menu Yeahholiday jdwii2 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen yeahholiday gameplay 1.jpg|Gameplay 1 Yeahholiday gameplay 3.png|Gameplay 2 Others Yeahholiday loverevolution cameo.png|''Love Revolution 21'' poster on the wall Yeahholiday popstar cameo.png|The Pop Star raccoon and background outside the door Yeahholiday mickey cameo.png|The Mickey (Hawaii version) background outside the door Videos Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Matsuura Aya Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Just Dance Wii 2 Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Just Dance Wii 2 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Yeah! Meccha Holiday Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives